


Reeducation

by striderbuns



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And angst, Blood, Oops, based on some of my personal headcanons, if their descriptions are off i apologize, im new to the strex family thing so, its a little rusty, lots of blood, please correct my spanish too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderbuns/pseuds/striderbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on my headcanons for kevin and strexcorp so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeducation

When tied to a chair, one can't do much. 

A neither tall nor short brunette man kicked and squirmed, trying to loosen his constraints, "This is wrong!"

Spat the man, "Monsters! Money driven fools!"

A loud crack rang through the room as a woman in a white coat struck him.

"Abuse me all you like. You're all just a bunch of cretinous murderers who swindle people with promises of a blind-reined-corpocratic-regimed-communist-idealistic gov-" 

The woman in the white coat grabbed the face of the brunette. Gently. The man glared at her. Not gently. The man's right cheek stung. Not gently either.

"Kevin," said the woman in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Kevin. Don't you want to be happy?"

"I'd rather die nary a single thought should enter my mind to join you villains," Kevin spat in her face, making her reel back and shout in shock. Kevin mentally rejoiced at his sudden bravery.

The woman- after wiping her face with the sleeve of her once brilliantly white coat -grabbed two small objects from an unseen table.

She bared her teeth in a wicked grin as she slowly stalked back toward Kevin, who faltered for a moment- but continued to stand -rather, sit- his ground. 

When she was finally upon him, she got up and straddled his lap. His expression was that of disgust. Her expression was, like her voice, sickening. She brandished two small razor blades.

"One way or another," she placed the blades at the corners of his mouth. Kevin braced himself, screwing his eyes tightly shut. 

"Smile."

Kevin screamed. It was unbearable. The tearing of skin and muscle stopped as quickly as it had started. It was unbearable. A searing warmth poured from his cheeks; essence of copper filled his mouth and his nose. It was unbearable. 

Words as well as blood flowed from his mouth like fountains.  
He screamed profanely, helplessly, hopelessly at the woman.

"Tut tut," sneered she; she grabbed his face again with one hand and put the blades in her mouth. Using her other hand, she pried open his mouth and pulled out the pink muscle that lie inside.

She placed the blade to his tongue, quickly breaking a bit of the surface. "Bad language leads to negative consequences, Kevin."  
She laughed as she traced a thin, deep line across the muscle, watching the blood follow the shiny metal in the pale light of the room. The wound was indeed deep, but she made sure it wasn't deep enough to do too much damage. 

Kevin whimpered, defeated, as blood gushed from his mouth and tears from his eyes.

The unnamed female got up let out a small sigh, "All this could've been avoided if you would have just smiled for me, sweetie."

Kevin hung his head. The only noise he could make was a gurgling moan. He spat out a lot of blood; most of it dripped onto his Strex branded tunic. He had already gone through hell and high water trying to protect his town, his sanity. 

He could feel himself slipping. 

He smiled. 

He didn't smile because the lady asked him to- it did the opposite to erase the pain and additional dripping that the action brought him.   
He smiled at the thought of it all being over.

The woman left the room with a shrug. He spat. 

He was getting dizzy, sleepy. He leaned his head to the side of the chair with his mouth slightly ajar and let the bright black of unconciousness wash over him.

* * *

Muffled voices conversed, rousing Kevin. Slowly, he fluttered his eyes open. 

The room was the same, dimly lit, dry and cold, and from what Kevin could tell, perfectly square. Two men stood over him. The first man he noticed had very long black hair that he had done up into a braid across his shoulder. He wore a white lab coat and had thin scars at the corners of his mouth.   
The second man was dressed in a suit and yellow tie; he looked official, important, a target. He had brown hair that was combed back out of his face and round, half moon glasses.   
They both had stubbly beards and dark skin like caramel.

The men looked related, and if one was important, so was the other, Kevin figured.

The second man noticed Kevin stirring and raised a hand to stop the first in mid-sentence.  
Piercing green eyes of the second man met Kevin's hazel ones and Kevin tensed.

"Bien," smirked the man in the suit.  "Está desperta." 

"Sí, mi hermano. Miro. Pero tenemos que--"

"Espere."

Kevin had no idea what they just said. 

The one in the suit turned to him, "How are you feeling?"

Kevin blinked. 

How did he feel? 

He felt nothing, he felt everything. 

He felt but he didn't feel.

He was emotionless but his body hurt.

Kevin opened his mouth a little, he flinched as the corners of his lips burned. Kevin uttered no answer. He couldn't find- for the first time in his life -his voice to do so. His eyes watered up, spiting his already jagged pride.

None of the men spoke for a while. Kevin glanced around, he was still tied to the chair, but it appeared that his tunic had been replaced; the one he wore was not drenched in his blood. 

"Váyas, Luciano. Quiero un momento con el chico."

The man in the lab coat made a face at his comrade, but retreated from the room without a word. 

Once the two were alone, the man in the suit put his hands up defensively. "I will not hurt you, I promise."   
Kevin glared weakly at the man. Still he said nothing.

The yet unnamed man went behind Kevin and started undoing the ropes binding him. Within seconds, the bindings loosened around him, but he dared not move a muscle. 

Coming back around to where Kevin could see him, the stranger gestured for him to relax. He repeated, "I will not hurt you."

Kevin slowly shrugged away the limp ropes, gazing down at the red marks snaking across his arms. He sighed through his nose. 

"I cleaned up the mess that the nurse made of your face. And changed your clothes for you."

Instinctively, Kevin reached oe hand up to his mouth- "Don't touch it," said the stranger.

"My name is Diego, by the way. Diego Strex."

Kevin jerked his head up, deadly green orbs reuniting with dull hazel as their eyes locked. Kevin stared Mr. Strex down like a hostile dog at its abusive owner.

"It'd be best not to talk, lest you reopen your external wounds, or even damage the layer I made to protect them," Mr. Strex spoke in a heavy hispanic accent. Kevin looked down at his arms again.

"I would like to show you something," Diego held out a hand, offering it to the wounded brunette. 

Kevin, weakly and warily, walked with Diego to a window in the corridor overlooking a sort of courtyard. 

There was a small smattering of people in the courtyard, some of which held cameras. One of those people was the still unnamed nurse- she was wearing handcuffs and glaring at everyone and everything she came into contact with.   
Her arm was held by another man in a suit, but this man had a labcoat over the suit. This man looked just like Diego and the man called Luciano from earlier, but this man had short, choppy hair. 

Diego half-whispered to Kevin, pointing at the man, "That is Sergio." 

Kevin nodded and stared, really that was everything he could do.   
The nurse's eyes found him. His face burned. He frowned. His face stung. 

The man called Sergio led the nurse to the center of the clearing, everyone there crowded around in a circle. Diego and Kevin stood overlooking from the window. 

Sergio pulled a gun out from the breast pocket of his suit jacket. He held it to the woman's head.

Kevin, still, could only stand and stare as Sergio did this.  
Ever so slowly, Sergio cocked the hammer of the gun. He said something to her that she and she alone could hear. She looked at Kevin again and held her gaze.

There was a loud noise, the echo of the noise; there was the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Kevin was horrified. 

He smiled.

Diego put a hand on his back, "Now, imagine yourself in Sergio's place. Think about what she did to you." Diego gingerly stroked Kevin's cheek.  
   
Kevin imagine himself standing there, clutching the gun, drenched in the crimson essence of the woman. 

"How do you feel?"

Kevin smiled; he smiled so widely, he cracked his wounds back open; he didn't care.   
The blood leaked onto his tunic, trailing once again like rivers from the tears in his skin. He imagined it was the woman's blood.

Kevin was happy.

He looked to Diego and nodded, "Wonderful."

Diego smiled for the first time and grabbed Kevin's hand.  
Together they walked to Diego's office to fill out registry paperwork, hand in hand


End file.
